1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to flexible composite pipe for conducting petroleum or other fluids subsea or on land and a method of repairing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A composite flexible may be formed in part from composite tape stacks. Composite tape stacks may be formed from a plurality of thin tape strips. The composite tape stacks may then be helically wound onto a pipe structure. During operation a pipe may be damaged, which may result in a stopping of production and/or operation so that a repair or replacement of the damaged pipe may be made.